Cásate conmigo
by Nybell
Summary: Una propuesta que jámas le hizo de pequeños, mucho menos de adolescentes, sino hasta unas horas antes de su boda. Un pequeño vistazo a lo que sucedió días atrás de tan esperada ceremonia.
1. Cásate conmigo

**DISCLAIMER: Shaman King y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.**

Pequeña historia producto del ocio y el café. De antemano gracias por leerla ^^

**Aclaraciones:** las partes en cursiva son recuerdos.

* * *

><p><strong>Cásate conmigo.<strong>

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el paisaje frente al cual se encontraban. No se necesitaba ver un reloj para intuir que estaban en pleno mediodía, el ligero viento calido y los sonidos de los animales hacían constar este hecho. Salieron del auto sin ninguna prisa, por fin habían llegado a Izumo, lugar donde pasaron la mayor parte de su infancia. Sus piernas estaban entumidas por las largas horas de viaje desde Funbari; pero quejarse sería inútil. La razón que los traía a todos hasta la mansión principal de los Asakura era inminente: la boda de la itako y el shaman se efectuaría aquí mismo, en una semana.

—Bienvenidos sean —recitaron en coro los sirvientes de la mansión. Quizás ensayaron ese recibimiento durante muchos días por petición de la señora Kino. Después de todo, la celebración que se llevaría a cabo debía ser memorable, sin ningún fallo, incluso para los sirvientes.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó el chico ainu—. ¿En serio alguien como tú vivía en una casa como esta?

El joven de cabello castaño y largo, debido a su decisión de no cortarlo más durante el transcurso de los años, sonrío de esa forma ya tan característica en él. —Así es, fue aquí donde crecimos.

—¿Crecimos?

—Yo también fui criada aquí —dijo secamente la sacerdotisa que pronto sería la esposa de Yoh Asakura. Caminó directamente hacia la entrada y pasó a la mansión sin detenerse. No se quedaría a escuchar como los demás elogiaban el lugar, tenía cosas que hacer y ya quedaba muy poco tiempo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó casi en un grito—. ¿Viven juntos desde muy pequeños? Pobre de ti, amigo —murmuró con pena.

—Hermano, no seas tan impertinente —regañó Pirika.

Yoh soltó una pequeña carcajada. Pese a los años las cosas seguían siendo como siempre. —Pasemos de una vez —pidió.

—Muchas gracias por invitarnos —dijeron al unísono Horo-horo, Pirika y Fausto, quienes eran los primeros del grupo en llegar a Izumo. Viajaron junto con los futuros esposos debido a su falta de transporte, y porque eran los únicos inquilinos en la pensión.

Estaba a punto de entrar junto con sus amigos cuando su atención fue captada por un árbol en especial. Era el que más cerca se encontraba de la mansión. Siempre se preguntó porque lo habían dejado crecer ahí, suponía que fue algún capricho de su abuelo. Retrocedió y se encamino hacia él. Dejaría que los sirvientes se encargaran de poner cómodos a los visitantes por unos momentos.

* * *

><p><em>Un niño de cuatro o cinco años de edad escapaba sigilosamente, quizás irse por la puerta principal no era la mejor opción si deseaba huir; pero no había alguna ventana capaz de ser saltada por un humano sin romperse un brazo en el intento. Llevaba puesto un traje a su talla, bastante formal. Detestaba vestirse de ese modo, sus padres y abuelos insistieron en que debía hacerlo porque hoy era un día importante. Sin embargo, a él eso le interesaba muy poco, sólo deseaba irse y juguetear en el bosque como siempre. <em>

_Una vez que dio por hecho que nadie lo había descubierto corrió hacía lo que él creía, era su libertad. No obstante, su marcha se vio interrumpida a los pocos metros. Había una niña pequeña —tal vez de su edad— frente al árbol de la mansión. Cabello rubio sujetado en dos coletas, y también llevaba un bonito vestido rosa. Ella había llamado su atención, haciéndolo olvidar sus propósitos de fuga._

—_¿Y tú quien eres? —preguntó curioso. Era raro ver niños en este lugar, él siempre fue el único._

_La pequeña lo miró tímidamente y agachando su cabeza respondió. —Soy Anna._

_¿Anna? Por alguna razón le pareció un nombre bonito y apropiado para ella. —Yo soy Yoh Asakura —se presentó amigablemente—; pero en estos momentos planeo escapar —recordó—, así que no digas nada a nadie. —Iba a retomar su camino justo después de eso, pero ella parecía un poco inquieta. Su buen carácter no le permitía dejar así a la extraña y callada chica—. ¿Te pasa algo malo?_

—_Es que mi sombrero… —musitó. Después señaló hacia el árbol. _

_Efectivamente, un sombrero que hacía juego con el vestido que la niña traía, estaba atorado en una rama de aquel árbol. Yoh sonrío y comenzó a escalarlo, al menos podía ayudarla de esa forma. Sin embargo, no era muy habilidoso en esas cosas; terminó cayendo al suelo desde una altura algo considerable, pero habiendo conseguido su objetivo._

—_¿Estas bien? —preguntó algo asustada._

—_No es nada —contestó mientras se incorporaba. No pasó algo grave, sólo un par de raspones en las rodillas— Ten. —Colocó en sus manos el sombrero._

_Ella lo observó ruborizada y movió la cabeza afirmativamente en señal de agradecimiento._

—_¡Por dios, Yoh! —gritó el abuelo del muchacho llegando a la escena. _

_Ese día no logró escapar de la reunión "importante" ni de los regaños de sus padres y abuelos; pero al menos al haber ensuciado el traje que llevaba, uso otro menos incomodo._

* * *

><p>Sonrío nostálgico al recordar tales hechos. Aquel día, conoció a la que sería su prometida. Fue informado de ello, y de que viviría en la mansión junto con él en aquella dichosa junta, reunión o lo que fuera.<p>

—Tiempo sin vernos —saludó al árbol. No había un por qué, pero al verlo sintió que tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Hay algún espíritu en este lugar? —preguntó Amidamaru, apareciendo de la nada como hacía habitualmente.

—Creo que no —respondió Yoh tras meditarlo un poco. Realmente no conocía ninguna historia extraña sobre ello—. Será mejor que vayamos con los demás antes de que mi abuelo nos regañe —enunció tras unos minutos de silencio.

Las cosas dentro de la mansión no lucían ajetreadas, pero debían estarlo. Con lo perfeccionista que llegaba a ser su abuela… y por supuesto, Anna. Se estaban tomando muy en serio todo esto. Claro, se trataba de su boda, la cual fue esperada desde que eran unos niños, y ahora que ambos tenían la mayoría de edad llegó el momento de efectuarla. Yoh no era necesario en estos preparativos, sólo lo sería al momento de dar el sí y eso era por una parte un alivio, y por otra, algo aburrido. Al menos podría intentar relajarse con sus amigos.

—Las habitaciones de este lugar son enormes —parloteaba Horo-horo— Oye Yoh ¿Tú nunca te perdiste estando aquí?

—Eran muchas las alcobas a las que no me dejaban entrar, pero conozco bien este lugar así que creo que nunca lo hice.

—¿Esta bien que nos quedemos aquí? —preguntó Fausto quien traía del brazo a su esposa Eliza.

—No hay ningún problema —aseguró sonriente— Además ustedes son nuestros amigos.

—Tienes razón. Los amigos debemos apoyarnos en momentos así —comentó Horo-horo, mientras veía nuevamente con pena a Yoh. Casarse con Anna sería como ir a los Alpes sin un buen abrigo, o algo parecido.

El otro chico solamente sonrío, entendía a la perfección lo que le deparaba el destino.

Los demás continuaron curioseando por la mansión, al menos hasta lo que tenían permitido. El futuro novio pasó a dejar una pequeña maleta con sus cosas a su antigua recamara. Después de tanto tiempo —y tantas aventuras—, volvía a su lugar de origen. Siempre era aquí, desde donde empezaba con algo nuevo y peligroso; y ahora iniciaría algo incluso más arriesgado que su viaje a Tokyo para el torneo de shamanes. Una gota de sudor bajo por su cabeza ante tal pensamiento.

—Este cuarto…

—¿Tiene algo malo, Amidamaru?

—No. Es un lugar muy limpio, tratándose de su habitación imaginaba algo más… —"Desordenado" era la palabra que buscaba el samurai, pero decirlo frente a su amo sería una falta de respeto.

Yoh rió. —Si. Puede que en el pasado haya estado algo sucio; supongo que lo limpiaron hace poco para esta ocasión.

Aun así, las cosas se veían como antes. No había nada nuevo, el único que cambió fue él. Por supuesto, sólo en cuanto a su imagen.

—¿Qué es esto, Yoh-dono? —Amidamaru se veía admirado ante cualquier detalle. Después de todo, se trataba del lugar donde creció su amo.

El muchacho acudió a donde su espíritu se encontraba. Buscó con la mirada a que podría estarse refiriendo, y entonces reconoció en el marco de la puerta, unos cuantos rayones. —Esto es…

Los recuerdos volvían a surgir.

* * *

><p>—<em>Quédate quieto, Yoh —ordenaba su padre. Estaba intentando medir la altura del niño. Era algo que hacían todos los años, cuando Mikihisa tenía un tiempo libre.<em>

_La pequeña Anna los veía a una cierta distancia, pese a que ya llevaba algunos meses viviendo con ellos, aun era muy tímida._

—_¿Y bien? ¿Qué tanto crecí este año? —preguntó emocionado. La altura era algo que le preocupaba desde que observaba que sus compañeros del jardín de niños crecían más que él._

—_Medio centímetro —respondía su padre._

—_¡Genial! Este año tome mucha leche para lograrlo —decía victorioso, aunque ciertamente no era un gran avance._

—_¿Tú también quieres intentarlo, Anna? —Mikihisa sabía que la chica los contemplaba. Ella se tensó un poco durante unos momentos, y luego sólo asintió levemente._

_Yoh se apartó del marco de la puerta para dejar que su… prometida, fuera medida también. En cuestión de segundos, su padre hizo un rayón más indicando la altura de la niña. Era como 5 centímetros más de los que él tenía. Se sintió un poco ofendido de que fuera más alta._

—_Bien Anna, el próximo año veremos que tan bien les ha ido —felicitaba su futuro suegro._

—_Te aseguró que para el siguiente año seré mas alto que tú —habló Yoh repentinamente, con cierto tono desafiante._

—_Necesitarías crecer más de 5 centímetros para eso, suena imposible. —No es que quisiera retarlo, la niña solamente hablaba con la verdad directamente, sin pensar si molestaba con eso._

—_Bueno, creces más porque tú eres un monstruo ¡Anna monstruo! —gritó haciendo un berrinche._

_La pequeña comenzó a llorar por las palabras del chico e Yoh solo atinaba a salir corriendo. Las cosas siempre terminaban de este modo cuando juntaban a esos dos. Mientras que él era travieso y burlón, ella era seria y tímida; pero cuando finalmente hablaba, decía cosas que lo hacían enfurecer, se irritaba fácilmente y la hacía llorar con frecuencia. En aquel tiempo Anna era muy vulnerable._

_Mikihisa por su parte se sentía en aprietos, incapaz de hacer que los niños estuvieran calmados por lo menos 10 minutos._

* * *

><p>—¿Amo Yoh?<p>

—Ah, disculpa —respondió volviendo a la realidad. Le dio una mirada más a los rayones, llevaba tiempo sin evocar las memorias de aquella época— Aquí mi padre media mi altura —contó antes de que Amidamaru se ahogara de la curiosidad.

En su mente aún vagaba la manera tan graciosa en que se fastidiaba, porque durante un par de años, Anna siempre tuvo más estatura que él. Suspiró y después regresó a su tarea de acomodar el equipaje, quería terminarlo pronto para mostrarle a su espíritu acompañante y a los muchachos, el bosque donde solía ir a jugar.

—Yoh. —Alguien lo llamó repentinamente. Tanto el chico como el espadachín voltearon hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz, aunque no tenían que hacerlo para reconocer a la dueña.

—Annita ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Es cierto, la chica había desaparecido desde su llegada.

—Eso es lo de menos. Mis padres ya llegaron —anunció mientras le daba un saco— Vayamos cuanto antes.

Hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su prometida, la observó de manera casi acosadora por varios minutos, sin emitir un solo sonido. Ella estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —Empezaba a sentirse nerviosa por la mirada de su futuro marido. Le incomodaba.

—Ahora yo soy mucho más alto… —pronunció como si se tratara de alguna reflexión. Quería asegurarse de ello, aunque era algo notorio a simple vista.

—¡Pues claro, idiota! —rugió enfurecida ¿Eso era todo? Por un momento imaginó algo más… ¿Romántico? Pese a su frialdad no dejaba de ser una chica. Aunque se reprendió mentalmente por esperar algo así, se trataba de Yoh Asakura después de todo, el estúpido infantil que durante años la molesto por ser más alta que él ¿Incluso ahora se preocupaba por eso?— Si tienes tiempo para esas cosas será mejor que te apresures y me acompañes —solicitó en tono demandante.

—Pero…

—¡Andando! —Estaba de mal humor por su culpa.

Él sólo pudo aceptar resignado y colocarse el saco. Entender la bipolaridad de Anna siempre le parecería una tarea imposible, pero lo primordial en estos instantes era su reencuentro con los padres de ella. Comenzarían de nuevo esas reuniones aburridas donde hablarían del honor que era para ambas familias que se comprometieran en matrimonio. Tendría que sonreír cordialmente y escuchar los sermones de los mayores. Desearía simplemente casarse como una persona normal, y sin tener que usar ese molesto saco. Además ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no veía a sus suegros? A decir verdad, sólo se encontró con ellos un par de ocasiones. Tendría que posponer para otro día la excursión al bosque, sabía que esto iría para largo. Anna tampoco parecía encantada con la idea, o era sólo el mal humor que él le provoco sin motivo aparente. Conociéndola, seguramente querría encerrarse en su habitación a ver sus novelas, apostaba a que estaba preocupada porque perdería el hilo de la historia, ya que en la mansión Asakura no había televisores. En fin.

Escuchó atentamente lo más que pudo del discurso de sus abuelos, los padres de Anna y de los suyos. "La familia Asakura y la familia Kyouyama han sido aliadas desde tiempos ancestrales," "Un buen esposo trabajara si es necesario día y noche para el bienestar de su familia," "Una buena esposa velara por los intereses de su marido." Todo eso no poseía sentido alguno para él. Aun si Anna no fuera una Kyouyama se casaría con ella, tampoco necesitaban decirle como debía comportarse, por supuesto que buscaría siempre su bienestar. Recalcarle a la chica que hacer estaba de más, porque aun siendo su prometida buscó siempre la manera de ayudarlo con lo que estaba a su alcance; prueba de ello eran los entrenamientos a los que lo sometió durante tantos años. Aunque por un lado sabía que eran una pequeña venganza por todas las veces que él la hizo llorar en el pasado.

Salió agotado de aquella larga discusión. Se limitó a escuchar y asentir de vez en cuando, y aun así parecía que hubiese estado hablando por horas. Miró por la ventana como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, perdió toda la tarde. Suspiró.

—Yoh-sama, ha llegado otro de sus invitados —comunicó uno de los sirvientes.

Él dirigió su vista a Anna por inercia, sabía que aunque no lo demostrara, también estaba exhausta por la plática con sus familiares. Se preguntaba si estaría de humor para recibir a alguien más.

—Vayamos —dijo solamente. Él sonrío, esa chica quería parecer imperturbable; pero sabía perfectamente que por dentro maldecía a todos.

En la gran estancia estaban Fausto y los demás. La persona que ahora se unía a ellos era Manta. Pequeño y sonriente como siempre. Inició recientemente sus estudios en el extranjero, así que viajó desde America para la boda de sus amigos.

—Yoh-kun, Anna-san —saludó.

—¡Manta! Pensé que llegarías más noche —Era notoria la felicidad del chico al ver de nuevo a uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Tuve suerte esta vez. —sonrío— Por cierto, traje unos cuantos regalos, pero se quedaron en la entrada, son algo pesados.

—No te hubieras molestado —agradeció Anna cordialmente.

—Claro que no es ninguna molestia.

—Oigan ustedes, ayúdenme a llevarlos junto con los demás —exigió la chica.

—Somos tus invitados, no puedes darnos ordenes —refunfuñó Horo-horo.

—¡Muévanse, holgazanes! —gritó ignorándolo por completo. No había más que hacer, conocían a la perfección el carácter de la itako. Si te rehusabas a sus peticiones, terminarías medio muerto al ser abofeteado por su súper mano izquierda. Todos salieron de la estancia, exceptuando a Yoh y Manta. Anna suponía que tendrían cosas que platicar.

—Creo que no ha habido muchos cambios —comentó Manta.

Ambos amigos se miraron y rieron después. Claro, las cosas seguían como en aquellos días donde ser Shaman King era la prioridad.

—Creo que Anna-san se siente nerviosa ¿Cierto?

—¿Tú también lo notaste?

—Si —respondió. Con el tiempo que paso al lado de ellos en Funbari, había llegado a captar con facilidad sus reacciones, Anna no se escapaba, aunque día a día luchara por verse segura y fuerte—. Pero… ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Estoy bien en tanto no tenga que volver a oír más sermones —dijo soltando una risita.

Ahora que Manta se había unido, las cosas en la mansión se pusieron un poco más ruidosas. Con peleas por aquí y allá durante la cena, Anna prefirió retirarse a su dormitorio, era el colmo tener que aguantar a esa bola de shamanes idiotas a tan sólo unos días de su boda ¡Era demasiado estrés! Y eso que todavía no llegaban Lizerg, Ryu, Chocolove y Ren Tao. Entonces si que sería un descontrol.

—¿Y cuando llegaran los demás? —preguntó Manta. Pudo sentir antes en Anna la actitud de "esto se pondrá peor ya que se reúnan todos." Por lo tanto, sintió curiosidad.

—Ryu se encargara de recoger a Lyzerg y Chocolove en el aeropuerto —mencionó Horo-horo—. Supongo que mañana estarán aquí.

—Me pregunto si cabrán todos en su moto —reflexionó Pirika.

—Estoy seguro de que se las ingeniaran.

—En cuanto a Ren, dijo que estaría aquí un día antes de la ceremonia —recordó Yoh mientras se reía un poco. En su niñez jamás se imaginó que enviaría hasta China una de las invitaciones de su boda.

—El "señorito" siempre dándose a desear —reprochó Horo-horo, pero la verdad era que deseaba que pronto estuvieran todos aquí.

Charlaron unas horas más, hasta que finalmente decidieron marcharse a dormir. Todos estaban fatigados por el recorrido que hicieron para llegar a Izumo, aunque Yoh en realidad deseaba descansar antes de que las cosas se pusieran más feas, por así decirlo. No tenía que cooperar con nada, pero Anna definitivamente descargaría su tensión en él. Resistir sería su única opción, ya que ella no aceptaría palabras de aliento; además esta sería la última semana en que podría dormir con el futon completamente para él, después tendría que compartirlo con ella. A pesar de que dijo no sentirse nervioso, ese pensamiento lo perturbo un poco, pero si mal no recordaba, hace tiempo…

* * *

><p>—<em>Yoh, Yoh… —escuchaba en susurros. La voz era perfectamente reconocible para él, pero ¿Qué hacía ella metida en su habitación? Todavía era de noche— ¡Yoh! —la niña comenzó a moverlo para que despertara.<em>

—_¿Qué quieres? —preguntó abriendo perezosamente sus ojos. Si, comprobó que aún era de noche._

—_Creo que lo encontré. _

—_¿Qué cosa? —Se volteo para ver a Anna._

—_Al demonio de un solo ojo —dijo con cierto temblor en su voz._

_Durante semanas, estuvo diciéndole a la chica que en la mansión habitaba un demonio con un único ojo que gustaba de comerse a las personas durante la noche. Por supuesto, era una mentira que inventó para asustarla. De alguna manera —algo retorcida— le gustaba verla llorar. _

—_Estas mintiendo —acusó mientras volvía a darle la espalda para dormir._

—_No es cierto. —En sus ojos comenzaban a formarse pequeñas lágrimas. Llegaba a sollozar con mucha facilidad._

_La mansión estaba en completo silencio, salvo unas cuantas ventanas que eran golpeadas por el fuerte viento de fuera. Seguramente, eran estas las que hacían parecer que verdaderamente había un demonio. _

_Yoh siempre fue amable y despreocupado, sólo se ponía un poco pesado con Anna porque ella lo hacía sentir de manera extraña. Era sólo un niño, no sabía que el amor se sentía de ese modo, así que solamente acertaba a fastidiarle la vida a la pequeña de vez en cuando; pero no por eso carecía de su singular carácter, por lo que no podía simplemente dejar a su prometida llorando del miedo._

—_Esta bien —dijo rendido mientras se incorporaba para darle la cara— Te creo._

—_¿En serio? _

—_Si, si —respondió con su típica sonrisita._

—_¿Entonces me ayudaras? Serás un shaman después de todo._

_Yoh dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación, la verdad no le agradaba salir de noche a los pasillos. Tragó fuerte, la chica lo observaba con ojos de esperanza, ella confiaba en su valentía.—Bueno… es que ese monstruo es muy escurridizo —mintió de nuevo—, sería una perdida de tiempo el seguirle, pero no te preocupes, el me teme demasiado así que si permaneces aquí no te comerá —Sonrío de manera amable._

_Esa noche no tuvo más alternativa que compartir su futon con Anna. Ella estaba demasiado asustada como para volver a su habitación, y él como para acompañarla en la oscuridad de la casa. Claro que al día siguiente recibieron un regaño por parte de sus abuelos. _

* * *

><p>Reprimió una pequeña carcajada para no alertar a Amidamaru, pero le fue casi imposible no reír ante la rememoración de dichos eventos, cuando sólo era un niño de ¿7 años? No se acordaba bien en que periodo de su vida sucedió. La pequeña Annita era victima constante de sus bromas pesadas o de sus berrinches, sin embargo, ahora contando con 18 años de edad, sabía que todo eso fue debido a que ella siempre le gustó. Quizás no desde la primera vez que la vio, pero si desde hace mucho tiempo. Y pensar que en una semana sería su esposa, la madre de sus hijos y por supuesto, su eterno verdugo ¿Acaso Anna nunca perdonaría sus pequeñas travesuras infantiles? Suspiró y cerró sus ojos esperando que el sueño llegara pronto por él.<p>

A la mañana siguiente la chica en cuestión lo despertó de una manera ruda y autoritaria como cotidianamente lo hacía. No entendía que de verdad le gustaba dormir, era un perezoso por completo.

—Pero Anna… —decía escondido entre sus cobijas.

—Deja de ser un vago y compórtate de una buena vez —La rubia comenzaba a impacientarse ¿Cómo diablos podía dormir tan tranquilo sabiendo que la boda se les venía encima? ¿No se sentía nervioso? Lo envidiaba en ese aspecto, ella sólo sentía que la presión caía sobre sus hombros con la mamá y la abuela del muchacho dirigiéndola, y además su propia madre completaba el trío del infierno.

—Annita es muy temprano —Yoh se rehusaba a salir del futon— ¿Y por qué estas en mi habitación? ¿No te regañaran?

La chica enrojeció ante esos cuestionamientos, no es que fuera a hacerle algo ¡Estúpido! —No hay nadie más. Todos están ocupados, y no creo que Hoto-hoto y los demás vengan a buscarte si están igual de dormidotes que tú —alzó la voz.

—Oye eso no fue amable, y mi nombre no es "Hoto-hoto" —recriminó el chico ainu que apareció en la puerta junto con su hermana y Manta.

—Oye Yoh ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de levantarte? —Esta vez fue el pequeñín quien intervino.

El muchacho sonrío perezosamente. Su amigo tenía razón, pero hacerse el difícil con Anna era más entretenido.

—Dos de mis espíritus se quedaran a vigilarte, si no cambias esa actitud descuidada haré que entrenes hasta el día de la boda —diciendo esto, salió de la habitación. Ya que los invitados hicieron acto de presencia, los dejaría a cargo. Siendo la novia, ella tenía muchísimas más cosas de las cuales preocuparse. Lamentablemente.

Los chicos salieron a conocer un poco de Izumo y sus alrededores, incluyendo el bosque que tanto deseaba mostrarles Yoh. Estar lejos de la mansión era lo mejor que podían hacer, aunque se apenaba un poco de dejar a su prometida a cargo de todo, supuestamente era una tradición en su familia y ya Anna se encargaría de cobrárselas.

—¿Entonces estas saliendo con alguien de allá, chaparro? —Horo-horo llevaba una conversación sobre chicas con Manta.

—Claro que no, es sólo una amiga —respondía con cierto sonrojo. Se referían a alguien que conoció en el extranjero.

—Las americanas deben ser hermosas —suspiraba el otro chico.

—¿Y que hay de malo con las japonesas, hermano? —Pirika parecía molesta con el comentario.

—Si son como tú o Anna de estrictas, pues mucho.

—Las alemanas son como ángeles —interrumpió Fausto, haciendo referencia a su esposa. Eliza lo tomó del brazo fuertemente, mientras parecían salir corazones alrededor de ellos. Siempre tan enamorados…

Yoh soltó una risa.

—¿Y tú, amigo? —preguntó Horo-horo.

—¿Yo qué?

—Pues que tipo de chica es el que te gusta —explicó.

—¿No es algo obvio, hermano? Va a casarse en una semana con Anna-san.

—Ella tiene razón —afirmó.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Eres masoquista?

El chico lo miró sonriente. Tal vez si lo era.

Anna no siempre fue una mujer fría, de hecho, incluso ahora no lo es. Tiene su modo de ver las cosas, y si para ella es más sencillo actuar de esa manera no había nada que hacer. Sospechaba que él tuvo un poco que ver en el carácter fuerte que desarrollo la muchacha, tal vez se cansó de ser constantemente molestada o simplemente era otra cosa. No lo sabía, y tampoco le interesaba mucho. Anna siempre sería Anna, _su Anna._ Le gustaba la de antes y le gusta la de hoy en día.

Sus amigos continuaron hablando de mujeres: las francesas o italianas, también Horo-horo menciono a las que vivían en iglúes y cosas así. Era extraño que por primera vez en su vida tocara ese tipo de temas, y días antes de su boda. Desde el principio supo quien sería su compañera y jamás se enfrento a cosas que los demás hombres sí, como conocer a la chica, interesarse en ella, invitarla a salir, pedirle ser pareja, sacar a flote la relación, y finalmente tomar su mano en matrimonio. Todos esos pasos fueron ahorrados gracias a su familia, y la de ella claro esta. Bien, tal vez la parte de conocerla e interesarse en ella sí las había llevado a cabo.

Al caer la tarde regresaron a la mansión. Se percibía cierta presión en el ambiente, cada vez más aumentaban los paquetes con regalos para los novios, y parecía haber problemas con algo referente a los preparativos de la ceremonia. De verdad que tenía suerte de no ser indispensable para tales cosas.

—¿En serio no hay problema en que no ayude con nada? —preguntó entrando de improviso al cuarto de la chica. Ella lo observó sorprendida unos minutos, pero después se recuperó.

—Tu abuela dice que ayudaras más manteniéndote lejos.

Sonaba un poco injusto ya que se trataba de su propia boda, pero confiaba en que Anna pensaría en cosas que también le gustaran a él.

—Ya entiendo.

—No te preocupes —dijo ella sonriéndole un poco.

Yoh le devolvió la sonrisa. —Oye… —Antes de marcharse deseaba preguntarle algo que rondó por su mente durante todo el día, a causa de la conversación que mantuvo con sus amigos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Guardó silencio unos instantes. —No te exijas demasiado, no quiero que mi esposa termine en cama por el cansancio toda la luna de miel. —Al final, no se atrevió a preguntarle.

Anna le dio la espalda para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas ¿Por qué ese idiota hacía ese tipo de comentarios tan a la ligera? —No digas tonterías.

Yoh sólo rió de esa manera boba que tanto odiaba ella y después salió del lugar.

_¿Esta bien de esta forma? _Era lo que quería preguntarle. Nunca le pidió que fueran novios y tampoco la invito a salir. Sabía que Anna no era ese tipo de chicas, pero quizás en el fondo lo deseaba. Veía novelas todo el tiempo donde las protagonistas recibían ese tipo de trato, por algo sería ¿Cierto? Para él estaba bien porque ella repetía siempre "Tu esposa seré yo" o "soy la prometida de Yoh Asakura." Lo decía con orgullo y seguridad, prueba más que suficiente de que anhelaba eso. Además, también era increíblemente celosa. Anna le mostraba su amor sin usar palabras, sólo con sus acciones, aunque a veces fueran inhumanas y crueles. Él por su parte, actuaba sumiso con las exigencias de la chica, pero empezaba a pensar que tal vez eso no fuera suficiente.

Los siguientes días pasaron casi desapercibidos, ahora estaban a tan sólo dos más de efectuar su matrimonio. Como ella se encontraba tan concentrada en otras cosas, y él paseando por ahí con sus amigos, no podía verla más que durante la cena. Con el cansancio y el estrés a sus espaldas, la chica dormía temprano y estaba bastante temperamental, sin duda también era a causa del nerviosismo. Entonces desistió de preguntarle cosas que seguramente encontraría absurdas.

—Ya están aquí —anunció la itako. Él estaba sentado en la estancia con los chicos. Todos corrieron rápidamente a la entrada para recibir a los nuevos huéspedes.

—Al fin llegan, idiotas —saludó Horo-horo. Pese a sus palabras, era un saludo amigable.

—Lamentamos mucho la tardanza don Yoh y doña Anna, hubo complicaciones que nos retrasaron más de la cuenta —habló el más alto de todos.

—¡Es Ryu con su espada de madera! —exclamó Manta.

—Manta cuanto tiempo.

—¿Lyzerg y Chocolove? —preguntó Yoh.

—Están en la moto bajando algunas cosas, no podíamos llegar con las manos vacías.

—Me alegro de que estén aquí —confesó Anna para sorpresa de todos— Ryu podrá preparar la cena de esta noche. —La comida del shaman era su favorita, y la necesitaba más ahora que nunca.

—Estaré encantado, doña Anna.

—Esta chica nunca cambiará —afirmó Horo-horo— ¿No te da miedo que el vestido no te quede?

La sacerdotisa lo fulminó con la mirada. —¿Y a ti no te da miedo despertar en medio de la nada? —Eso era una amenaza.

—Annita, Annita, no hay porque pelear —interrumpió Yoh, aunque las peleas significaban que estaba feliz de ver a todos juntos.

La llegada de los shamanes fue durante la tarde, después del recibimiento la chica se fue a encerrar a su habitación, gracias al cielo tenía unas horas para descansar y en definitiva no las gastaría con el grupo de los "yoyos." Correcto, eran amigos suyos también, pero eso no significaba que los toleraba del todo. Ruidosos, torpes e insolentes —eso que aun no llegaba Ren Tao—, y precisamente su futuro marido tenía que ser su líder, el idiota mayor. Se tapo hasta la cara y durmió para no pensar más en ello, despertaría exclusivamente para probar los alimentos de Ryu.

En la planta de abajo todo parecía animado, intuía que Chocolove estaba molestando al ainu y a los demás con sus bromas carentes de gracia, Ryu estaría acosando a Lyzerg, también los espíritus acompañantes de los muchachos tendrían su escándalo, llevaban tiempo sin verse, e Yoh, el torpe de su prometido seguro reía felizmente. Ella no extrañaba todas esas cosas, de hecho le parecía que fue hace poco cuando en Funbari se reunían de ese modo, antes del torneo de shamanes. Giró por milésima vez en su futon ¿Es qué nunca se callarían? Las risas, golpes y gritos iban en aumento al igual que su furia.

No se entero de en que momento pudo finalmente dormir, lo siguiente que sintió fue el delicioso olor de la cena. Ryu era de utilidad a pesar de ser un tonto, pero ¿A quien engañaba? Todos lo eran. Bueno, podía exentar a Lyzerg de eso, él era el más serio de todos, pero no por ello menos problemático.

Bajo con los demás y fue la primera en probar bocado.

—¿Y que le parece, doña Anna? —preguntó Ryu.

—Nada mal, sigues siendo un buen cocinero —contestó llevando más comida a su boca. Era una fortuna que si le hubiesen dado el permiso de cocinar.

Los otros también se sentaron en la mesa.

—¿Ren Tao llegara a tiempo? —Lyzerg inicio conversación un rato después.

—Lo hará —dijo Yoh tranquilamente.

—No se puede perder el inminente fin de su rival, pue' —comentó Chocolove con su acento gracioso. Todos lo miraron y después giraron sus cabezas hacia Anna, él dijo algo que no debió.

—¿Con que su final, eh? —Anna apretó un puño. Como si el que saliera perdiendo con el casamiento fuera Yoh ¡Las cosas eran totalmente al revés! Ella soportaría al despistado hombre y sus costumbres extrañas y desesperantes lo que le restaba de vida. Tomó aliento y en menos de unos segundos Chocolove ya había sido lanzado del comedor por la técnica secreta numero 5 de la itako Anna Kyouyama. Lamentablemente para Manta, eso lo involucraba a él y a su cabeza. La chica se aprovechaba porque era pequeño— Me voy a dormir —dijo saliendo del lugar. No tuvo humor para acabar su cena.

_Son peores que una plaga_ —pensó. Estaba metida en su futon de nuevo; necesitaba desesperadamente algo en que entretenerse. Extrañó el televisor o las revistas que leía en Funbari, pero estaba bien, sólo unos días más y estaría de regreso en la pensión, aunque con Yoh como su esposo esta vez. Detestaba admitir que cuando era niña soñó mucho tiempo con ese día, quizás era normal que lo hiciera, todas las mujeres fantasean con su boda. Aunque a ella simplemente le dijeron con quien y por qué debía casarse sin darle oportunidad de resistirse; siendo una pequeña de escasos años tampoco pensó en hacerlo, lo que dictaban sus padres era sagrado —además no entendía bien en que consistía un matrimonio—. Tuvo suerte de enamorarse de ese sujeto.

—¿Entonces Anna-san se ha estado encargando de todo? —preguntó sorprendido el joven de cabello verde. El equipo de los "yoyos" se encontraba en la estancia, donde al parecer eran menos molestos, hablando sobre los detalles del enlace de sus amigos.

—Es la mujer quien debe encargarse de eso. Mi madre y mi abuela también lo hicieron alguna vez —Yoh relataba lo que sus familiares le habían dicho—. Anna lo sabía desde el principio.

—Siendo doña Anna no veo el problema.

—Tiene buenos gustos para algunas cosas —admitía Horo-horo.

—Aunque debe ser difícil para ella lidiar con todo esto, y encima soportar los nervios —declaró Manta.

—¿La rubiecita nerviosa? No lo creo, brody. Tiene mas agallas que nosotros pue'

—Oye, toda mujer se siente nerviosa por su boda, doña Anna no debería ser la excepción.

—En cambio, miren al simplón de su prometido ¿No tienes vergüenza, eh? —Horo-horo dio un par de codazos a Yoh.

—No sólo se casa con una linda mujer, sino que tampoco debe preocuparse por los arreglos de la boda. —Ryu parecía admirado.

—Si, me casare con una linda chica. —mencionó ignorando los otros comentarios. Fue algo que pensó de ella desde que eran niños.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Te escapaste de tus entrenamientos? —Anna lo había descubierto antes de poder entrar a esconderse a su cuarto.<em>

—_Eso… pues… sí, lo hice ¿Y que? No quiero convertirme en un shaman. Sólo quiero una vida relajada y sin preocupaciones. —Estaba harto de que todos le recriminaran su manera de actuar._

—_Esta bien._

—_¿Lo dices en serio? —Estaba sorprendido, no por la simple respuesta de dos palabras que dio la niña, porque ya era costumbre que Anna no hablara mucho, sino porque dijo estar de acuerdo._

_Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras lo veía con extrañeza ¿Qué tenía de raro darle la razón? Si no quería ser un shaman, que no lo fuera y punto._

—_Entonces no podrías casarte conmigo, para eso tengo que convertirme en uno._

_Sus padres les dijeron que su unión era para que el linaje de su familia de shamanes no desapareciera, por ende, si uno de ellos decidía no seguir ese camino, no tenía sentido el comprometerlos._

—_No me importa —dijo ella. Yoh se sintió raro, no sabía identificar la emoción, quizás era desilusión—. De cualquier forma yo… —Pero Anna continuo hablando—… me casaría contigo._

* * *

><p>Cuando ella hacía esas confesiones, sus mejillas se llenaban de rubor. Era muy linda en esas ocasiones. Ahora no se ruboriza tanto —aprendió a controlarse—, pero él aprendió a reconocer cuando fingía no avergonzarse, era entonces que la ponía en evidencia y su rostro de enojo también era muy lindo —Los golpes ya no lo eran tanto—. Nunca averiguo si realmente iban a romper su compromiso de no haberse transformado en shaman; pero le agradecía a su abuelo y a la historia sobre los grandes espíritus que lo inspiraron.<p>

Amaneció rápidamente sin que pudiera evitarse, ahora estaban a sólo un día de tan esperada fecha. Anna no vino a despertarlo, tampoco la vio en mediodía y la escuchó hablando con su madre por la tarde. Él permaneció con Amidamaru a solas la mayor parte del tiempo, los otros se dedicaron a rastrear alguna pista del ausente Ren Tao. La inquietud empezó a habitar en su mente, era mañana ¡Su boda era mañana! Y ahora las dudas sobre si la vida de casado era fácil lo inundaron.

—Ese vestido te sentara muy bien, Eliza —la voz de Fausto se escuchaba por los pasillos. Seguramente estaría en su habitación con su esposa. Avanzó hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenía el sonido y ahí los vio, siempre lucían calmados y felices juntos. Ellos eran el único matrimonio que conocía y parecía que su convivencia era sencilla—. ¿Ocurre algo, Yoh? —El hombre se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo.

—No quería interrumpirlos.

—Esta bien, Eliza tiene que preparar más cosas para tu ceremonia de mañana, podemos charlar un rato si lo deseas.

La mujer le sonrío indicándole que lo que su esposo decía era correcto.

Decidieron no salir de la mansión, caminaron un poco y se sentaron en el suelo de uno de los pasillos.

—¿Comienzas a sentirte nervioso? —Fausto fue quien inicio la platica.

—Si, un poco.

—Supongo que preguntarle a los demás seria inútil, un consejo mío puede serte de más ayuda. —Estaba en lo correcto. Si les pedía un consejo a los otros, no tendrían idea de que decirle, tal vez Manta, Lyzerg e incluso Ryu dijeran algo profundo; pero Fausto era el más indicado en estos momentos.

—Creo entender el por qué es Anna quien debe encargarse de los preparativos de la boda.

—¿De verdad?

—Si. Es porque después será mi turno de ocuparme de la felicidad de ambos, o eso es lo que esperan.

—Puede ser.

—Aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo haré eso —confesó riendo. Se asombró de poder hacerlo cuando hablaba de algo tan serio.

—Sólo di las cosas importantes y las que no lo sean tanto.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Tú deberías saberlo. Por más obvias que sean, aunque se demuestren con hechos, intenta que se conviertan también en palabras.

¿Cosas obvias? ¿Palabras? Intentaba darle sentido al consejo de Fausto. Sonaba complicado, Anna era más de acciones que otra cosa. Entonces sus pensamientos volvieron a los de hace unos días, su preocupación cuando notó que su relación con ella no siguió los pasos que todas las demás relaciones seguían —incluso la de Fausto debió hacerlo—. No era que tuviera que ser así para que funcionara, el problema fue que simplemente, dio por sentado que se amaban y que ambos deseaban casarse ¿Estaba bien de esta forma? Las cosas obvias no se convirtieron en palabras, porque eran obvias, pero en eso estaban equivocados, tenían que decirlo también.

—Tengo que… —murmuró— Tengo que buscar a Anna cuanto antes. —Salió corriendo después de lo dicho.

Fausto observó como el muchacho se alejaba. —Ah, Eliza —Su esposa caminaba hacia él— ¿Terminaste? Yoh ya se fue a seguir tu consejo. —Sonrieron entre si. Su mujer no hablaba mucho, él se expresaba por ella. Olvidó decirle a Yoh que habría ocasiones en que tendrían que tomar el lugar del otro, pero ya se daría cuenta de ello con el tiempo.

Mientras tanto un acelerado chico corría por todas partes buscando a la rubia. Escaleras, pasillos, estancia, comedor ¿Dónde estaba? No la hallaba en ninguna parte. Pensándolo bien ¿Dónde era que se metía cuando trabajaba en los pormenores de la boda? No podía perder mucho tiempo, a partir de las 12 de la noche en adelante quedaba estrictamente prohibido que él se encontrara con Anna, era parte de la tradición familiar, sólo podría verla hasta la ceremonia. Se apresuró, debía encontrarla. Manta estaba cerca con su computadora, ahí tenía la hora por lo que se la preguntó. Las 8 pm. Bien, restaban 4 horas para poder hablar con ella.

Entró a todas las habitaciones, incluyendo la suya y también la de ella, pero tampoco había señales de la chica ¿Por qué su casa era tan grande? Probó una vez más en la cocina, estaban preparando la cena, pero ella no estaba ahí ¿No se hallaría en la mansión? No recordaba otro lugar al cual pudiera ir ¿El templo? tenía sentido siendo una itako a punto de casarse. No tenía más opción que ir y revisarlo, aunque interrumpiera sus rezos o lo que fuera, había palabras importantes que decir. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia aquel lugar con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero fue en vano.

Al final, regreso sintiéndose derrotado. Anna dijo que no cenaría con ellos esa noche, por lo que inevitablemente tendría que verla hasta la boda. De ese modo, no le diría a tiempo lo que quería. Le sería imposible dormir sin haber logrado su cometido. Se arrepentía de no haberle preguntado días atrás lo que ansiaba, fue tonto dejar que la cobardía ganara aquella vez.

Pudo mantener una larga carrera de casi 30 minutos gracias a todos los entrenamientos a los que "sobrevivió" en Funbari y no se encontraba cansado, sin embargo, opto por entrar a la mansión por la puerta de la cocina, era más rápido por ahí que rodearla y usar la entrada principal. Caminó con la cabeza baja, nunca había buscado a alguien con tanta desesperación o ¿Si? Entretuvo su mente intentando recordar si alguna vez lo hizo, mientras las personas que se ocupaban de la cena lo veían intrigados ¿Se estará arrepintiendo de su casamiento? Era lo que pasaba por sus cabezas.

Completamente absorto en otras cosas, giró hacia los pasillos contrarios.

—¿Eh? Me equivoque —dijo para si mismo al darse cuenta. Luego sonrío, ni con la decepción del momento cambiaba su actitud despreocupada. Se volvió para tomar el camino correcto que lo llevaría a la estancia, y fue entonces que su cara se iluminó— ¡Claro! —Era como si de pronto recordara algo muy obvio. Continuo por los pasillos a los que llego por error, al final de ellos se encontraban dos habitaciones más que paso por alto. Una de ellas era donde sus abuelos hacían sus oraciones y ese tipo de cosas, nunca iba a ese lugar —le parecía tétrico—, el otro era donde los regalos de la boda eran almacenados. Buscaría en ambos y una corazonada le indicaba que tendría suerte. El primer cuarto estaba vacío, pero el segundo…

—¡Anna! —gritó en cuanto distinguió su silueta en medio de esa pila de cajas con envoltorios brillantes. Evidentemente, la chica estaba husmeando que tipo de cosas podrían haberle mandado. La familia Asakura y Kyouyama tenían muchas amistades, de las cuales no conocía a la mayoría; pero fueron amables en enviarles algo. Ella corroborara que fueran cosas de calidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —Tenia el rostro tranquilo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo estar en aquel lugar ¿Qué no le daba miedo? El pasillo que conducía ahí era largo y semi-iluminado, fue por eso que en un principio no pensó que estuviera metida en esa zona—. ¿Yoh? —El chico aún no soltaba palabra alguna. Se encontraba más ocupado en intentar descifrar como podía Anna carecer de emociones a veces. Agitó su cabeza, este no era momento de distraerse, tenía cosas importantes que decirle y además ya no sabía que hora era, aunque no había pasado tanto tiempo.

La sacerdotisa lo miraba en espera de una respuesta, y él acomodaba las palabras en su mente, de hecho, en el trayecto que hizo por toda la mansión ideo un discurso en su cabeza de que diría y como lo haría; pero las frases se borraron en cuanto la vio. Ahora, ignoraba que demonios decirle, ya ni siquiera tenía seguro el tema. _Cosas obvias, cosas obvias_ —repitió para si mismo ¿Qué cosas obvias iba a decirle? ¡La presión comenzaba a devorarlo! No podía ser tan descuidado. Cerró los ojos fuertemente en búsqueda de alguna respuesta, la chica enfrente de él comenzó a dar pequeños golpes al piso con su pie, estaba impaciente. Reconectó sus pensamientos, recordaba la serie de pasos que un hombre debía seguir con una mujer que amaba.

Conocerla e interesarse ya estaba hecho ¿Invitarla a salir? Estaban a horas de su boda, ya no podía hacerlo. Ni hablar de pedirle ser pareja. Mantener la relación, era algo de todos los días. Entonces sólo quedaba…

—Cásate conmigo —habló finalmente. Eso fue mucho mejor que preguntarle si estaba bien que las cosas marcharan de ese modo, no quería sonar indeciso. Con estas dos palabras le daba a entender lo que él quería de manera simple y directa, y también que deseaba conocer su opinión.

—Esta bien —respondió, luego le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo; pero se sintió feliz con aquello que su prometido dijo.

Yoh redujo la distancia entre ellos a paso rápido, la abrazo y no dijo nada más. Anna no se mostró molesta con ese acto, correspondió inmediatamente y dejo de lado su labor de fisgonear entre los regalos, esto sin duda era más interesante. Se separaron lo suficiente para verse a los ojos, el chico le sonreía de esa manera boba, ya no sabía si odiaba o amaba que lo hiciera. La distancia entre sus caras se redujo considerablemente y ya sentían la respiración del otro sobre su rostro.

—¡Los cachamos como bolas de baseball! —La ruidosa voz de Chocolove los interrumpió. Se giraron hacia la entrada y ahí estaba el shaman en pose de catcher.

—_Estupidas bromas de mal gusto_ —pensó Anna arrugando su cara en signo de enfado.

—¿No podían esperar hasta la boda? Par de traviesos —Esta vez era Horo-horo quien hacía acto de presencia. Tras la puerta estaban todos, incluyendo a Fausto y Eliza ¿Es que no tenían nada mas importante que hacer? Anna se safó de los brazos de Yoh.

—¡Hermano, ya basta! —La cara de Pirika estaba roja.

—Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? —El joven Asakura reía un poco nervioso. Si hacían más comentarios al respecto, habría sangre. No quería ir a un funeral antes de su boda.

—Amo Yoh, estuvimos buscándolo hasta que Tokageroh dio con usted —Amidamaru apareció atrás de él.

Con que fue ese inútil ladrón quien los guío hasta ahí. Anna estrujo su rosario, lo mandaría al infierno.

—Estábamos preocupados porque Ren Tao aun no viene. Luego notamos que estabas actuando extraño y pensamos que tal vez tú ya lo habías encontrado. —explicó Manta.

—Pero estabas con una mejor compañía pue' —Fue el ultimo enunciado del chico, quien fue lanzado por Anna fuera de la habitación con su técnica secreta numero 100. Un regalo que consideró de baja calidad sirvió de herramienta para eso.

—Da igual, creo que… nos equivocamos. —Lyzerg observaba a Chocolove estampado en la pared.

Yoh rió divertido, a pesar de la interrupción se sentía satisfecho. Dio sólo un pequeño paso por el gran recorrido que aún tenía por delante con la sacerdotisa; pero confiaba en que había salido bien. Intentaría siempre decir las cosas obvias, aunque ella se enojara, rechistara o lo asesinara a golpes, esa sería su forma de buscar la felicidad para ambos.

—Será mejor que se vayan a dormir cuanto antes —decía la itako mientras caminaba por en medio de todos hasta la salida— o el demonio de un solo ojo se los tragara —dicho esto salio del lugar con signos de fiereza en su rostro.

—¿El demonio de un solo ojo? —Los demás quedaron confundidos por las palabras de la rubia.

Parece ser que Yoh no fue el único que evoco aquellos recuerdos. Sonrío más al darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que esta hablando? —Manta se dirigió a él.

—No importa. Mejor vayamos a beber sake —fue su respuesta.

Sería su última noche como soltero e iba a disfrutarla con su equipo de los "yoyos." Terminaron haciendo una fogata afuera, aunque el viento de noche era un poco fresco; pero Anna dijo que esta vez si quería dormir temprano, y al mínimo ruido los estrangularía a todos. Claro, siempre y cuando fuera antes de las 12, después ya no podría salir.

—¿Entonces si estas saliendo con la chica?

—¡Que no! Es mi… es mi… —Manta era uno de los que ya se encontraban borrachos como Horo-horo.

Yoh rió fuertemente. —Pídele una cita mucho antes de la boda. —Si. Él también era uno de los "yoyos" en estado de ebriedad. En realidad, Lyzerg y Fausto eran los únicos que permanecían sobrios.

—Me pregunto si Pirika-chan y yo podríamos salir.

—¡No te acerques a mi hermana, sujeto de peinado ridículo! —Una pequeña discusión comenzaba entre los dos shamanes. Los espíritus acompañantes mantenían su charla por encima de ellos.

—¿Qué fue ese sonido? —interrumpió Fausto haciendo señas para que se callaran.

—¿Escuchó algo extraño, Fausto-san? —El chico ingles se puso alerta.

—Es la brisa de la risa que llego para todos ustedes pue' —Chocolove hacía una danza extraña con su ombligo.

Unos arbustos comenzaron a moverse cerca de ellos. Todos voltearon instantáneamente a ver que podría ser el causante de tal cosa, mientras Chocolove continuaba bailando. Las ramas se agitaron dos veces más, hubo un silencio casi dramático después, y finalmente una sombra con un solo ojo color amarillo se alzo entre las tinieblas. Acto seguido, los shamanes corrieron gritando al interior de la mansión.

Ren Tao sólo se preguntaba que diantres sucedía con esos retrasados. Fue un duro y largo viaje desde China —en el cual por cierto, hubo problemas que acabaron haciendo que se perdiera en el bosque—, y los papanatas se portaban como si hubiesen visto de nuevo a Hao. Acomodó el parche que llevaba en el ojo, sus problemas incluían una pequeña infección en él desde hace unos días. Como sea, iría tras esos zoquetes para reprenderlos por su poca amabilidad. Se condujo hacia la casa del idiota mayor mientras sonreía, al menos llego a tiempo para presenciar su eminente final…

**¿Fin?**

* * *

><p>Si llegaron hasta aquí ^w^ gracias de nuevo! y disculpen cualquier error o inconsistencia que pueda haber u_u<p> 


	2. Capitulo extra

****Otra taza de café e_e

gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo extra: El demonio de un solo ojo vs el demonio de dos caras.<strong>

Finalmente tenía un poco de paz ¡Oh! tan ansiada y esperada paz. Sólo ella y el individuo estúpido de cabellos largos que ahora era su esposo, se encontraban en Okinawa, en medio de su luna de miel. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que se casaron, y estando lejos del sequito de shamanes ruidosos todo era tranquilidad. Suspiró profundamente agradecida de que lo peor ya hubiera acabado, y es que eso de ser el centro de atención como lo fue en su boda era incomodo. Observó gustosa la lujosa habitación de la casa —cortesía de Manta—, mientras hojeaba una revista.

Pensar que hasta hace unos días estaba siendo custodiada por esas tres mujeres odiosas; Asakura Keiko, Asakura Kino y Kyouyama Azami. Su boda con Yoh significó una liberación en muchos sentidos; el problema ahora era la cercanía con el muchacho que la ponía sumamente nerviosa, aparentar delante de él cansaba mucho, y más estando completamente solos. Fuera de eso, le agradaba estar ahí. Tomó nota mental para recordar que obligaría a su marido a comprarle una casa en Okinawa en un futuro.

—¡Ya llegue, Annita! —Ese era él, regresando de quien sabe donde. Hace más o menos una hora lo envió por la cena.

—Te tardaste ¿Acaso planeabas dejar que tu linda esposa muriera de hambre? —lo regañó mientras cerraba su revista.

—No tenían del curry que querías, tuve que ir muy lejos. —se excusó.

Anna había visto en un folleto algo acerca de un curry delicioso que preparaban en ese lugar, por lo tanto le exigió a Yoh que lo trajera para cenar. A decir verdad, las cosas entre ellos seguían tan iguales como cuando sólo estaban comprometidos, a diferencia de que ahora dormían juntos, y él estaba tan ridículamente meloso… —eso le gustaba, pero jamás lo admitiría—.

—También traje algo de sake, bebámoslo esta noche —dijo soltando su singular risa.

—¿No te basto con la borrachera de hace unos días?

Como olvidarlo. Una noche antes de su boda, esa bola de impertinentes corrieron por toda la mansión gritando tonterías acerca del demonio de un solo ojo —que al final, sólo era Ren Tao—, y encima Yoh entró a su habitación sin previo aviso, la vio a punto de quitarse su ultima prenda de ropa para ponerse la yukata con la que suele dormir, y aun así se atrevió a abrazarla ¡El muy sinvergüenza! Obviamente estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, pues su aliento olía terriblemente.

—Eso fue un pequeño malentendido —explicó el chico recordando el dolor de los golpes que su esposa le dio. Se los merecía por haber roto la tradición de no verla después de las 12 hasta el momento de la ceremonia. Aquella noche todos durmieron en el bosque por ese incidente.

—¿Y que hay del día de la boda?

Esa también era una historia memorable. Estuvo toda la fiesta soportando al grupo de "yoyos" bebiendo sake como si se tratara de agua, incluso la obligaron a tomar también, aunque sólo dio dos pequeños sorbos a una copa. Luego, las cosas se pusieron extrañas con Chocolove haciendo algún tipo de danza interpretativa sobre la mesa, Manta confesando que salía con una americana, Horo-horo y Ren con una actitud bastante yaoi para su gusto, y Ryu coqueteándole a su madre enfrente de su padre. El colmo fue cuando Yoh gritó frente a todos que tendría la mejor noche de bodas, y luego hizo un comentario soez acerca de ella y de cómo la encontró la noche anterior en su habitación.

—Pues eso… —Frotó su cabeza. Aún podía sentir el vidrio de la botella de sake siendo estrellado contra él. Anna no soportaba una simple bromita, tuvo suerte de tener un cráneo duro.

—Ya deberías aprender la lección. Si vuelves a beber de más, te tirare al mar —Su rostro lucía severo, aunque sólo estaba tomándole el pelo—. Después de todo, sería más fácil cobrar una gratificación por viudez —Esto ultimo, tal vez si iba en serio.

Yoh rió con nerviosismo, sabía que Anna era capaz de eso.

Comenzaron a cenar en silencio en una pequeña mesa de la habitación, ese lugar era mucho más reconfortante que el resto de la casa, e igualmente tenían una vista maravillosa. No recordaban haber tenido tanta calma como ahora.

—Es una buena luna de miel —comentó él.

—Claro. —Ella estaba concentrada en su curry.

Si los días a su lado pudieran continuar siempre así… sería grandioso.

El reloj marcaba las 11:00 pm, cuando Anna regresaba de darse una ducha; cogió su cepillo y empezó a desenredar su cabello que también creció con el paso de los años.

—¿No vas a bañarte? —preguntó. Yoh continuaba sentado frente a la ventana, admirando el paisaje.

—Beberé un poco antes de hacerlo. —Sonrío intentando disminuir con eso cualquier oportunidad de que su esposa se enojara.

—No tienes remedio. —Suspiró rendida, la sonrisa había funcionado—. Pero te advierto que deberías tener cuidado.

—Lo sé, no me embriagare.

—No me refiero a eso.

—¿Entonces? —El chico volteo a verla con curiosidad.

—¿Manta no te menciono nada acerca del demonio que aparece en este sitio?

—¿De que hablas? Él no dijo nada al respecto.

—Se trata de un demonio de dos caras —explicó—. Lleva embrujando este lugar desde hace tiempo, y le gusta molestar a las personas cuando anochece.

Yoh rió ¿Anna estaba tratando de asustarlo? —Annita, ya estamos grandes para este tipo de cosas, y somos shamanes, no podemos creer en algo tan ridículo.

—Piensa lo que quieras. —La chica terminó con su cabello.

—De cualquier modo, hemos estado aquí por dos días y no ha pasado nada.

—No nos atacara a ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Claro, claro, no es tan fuerte como el demonio de un solo ojo —bromeó. Le parecía muy gracioso todo lo que la sacerdotisa le decía—. Apuesto a que él le ganaría en un combate.

—No estés tan seguro de eso —dijo. Luego se acostó en su lado del futon—. Buenas noches.

¿Después de tantos años, y Anna intentaba vengarse del pequeño cuento del demonio de un solo ojo? Al menos pudo haber empleado un poco más de creatividad. Ese nombre de "el demonio de dos caras" sonaba absurdo. Se imaginó divertido como sería si tuvieran un encuentro, seguro el que él inventó ganaría, y el de la itako no tendría oportunidad. Bebió el sake sin poder aguantar la risa, su luna de miel y ella se comportaba de ese modo… Ahora comprobaba una vez más que los traumas de la infancia de su esposa eran por su culpa.

Al llegar la medianoche decidió que era hora de asearse y dormir; mañana le tocaba preparar el desayuno temprano, y si no lo hacía sería hombre muerto. Caminó por el pasillo que conducía al baño mientras tarareaba una canción. Las noches de Okinawa solían ser calurosas, pero con la ducha se solucionaría.

—Kimi ni todoke northern lights… —cantaba mientras se desvestía. El grifo del agua ya estaba abierto, y sólo esperaría unos minutos más para que la tina se llenara. Estaba por quitarse la ropa interior cuando escuchó claramente un par de golpes en la puerta ¿Era Anna tratando de asustarlo nuevamente o quería…? Se sonrojo ante tal posibilidad. Dio unos cuantos pasos para abrirle.

—¡Apártate! —El grito de la criatura que estaba al otro lado ocasiono que sus cabellos volaran hacia atrás. Un ser flotante de color rojo estaba frente suyo, y debía ser el origen de los ruidos.

—¡El demonio de dos caras! —gritó echándose a correr semi-desnudo hacia la planta de abajo, tropezando en el camino y rodando por las escaleras. Sin duda, esa era una escena digna de recordarse.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, la rubia sonreía complacida. Eso le enseñaría a ese idiota a no subestimarla ¡Ella nunca mentía! Mucho menos para vengarse, tenía un modo más elegante de hacer las cosas. Se extendió en el futon, algo le decía que esa noche Yoh dormiría fuera.

—Si tu demonio se enfrentara al mío perdería, porque al menos este si existe —murmuró con satisfacción para finalmente quedarse dormida.


End file.
